


Complicated

by Bri_writes



Category: GOT7, bambam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

Life is always complicated. Even the simple things, such as eating or sleeping can be complicated and that's what Nia hated the most about the world. Nia adjusted herself on the bed. She finally had the day off of work and wanted to spend it in the laziest way possible. No moving. Not even to go to the bathroom or eat. In fact, because she had moved so little, she wasn't even hungry despite having been awake for 8 hours already. She peacefully sighed as the next movie in her queue. Howl's Moving Castle. Her favorite. She always watched it when she was stressed. Was it the plot or Howl? She couldn't tell. But she did have a fat crush on him. She also appreciated her tiny hero Calsifer. Whatever the reason, Nia gladly welcomed the distraction. Work was hectic. She could feel the stress radiating in her blood and tension gathering in her shoulders and was grateful for this mini vacation. She needed a tension reliever, however, her boyfriend was gone for work and her friends were too busy to go out.

She was so focused on her marathon, that she didn't see the time flowing past so quickly or hear when BamBam came in from work. She didn't see him quietly take off his boots or see him creep behind her and slowly climb onto the bed. He slowly lowered his hand onto her back and dragged his hand down. Nia shivered and rolled over facing him.

"Hey! When did you get home?" she asked wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her. 

"Just now. I came right to you, baby," he said placing a kiss on her forehead and rolling off the bed. "I missed you! You know you could've come right?"

"Yeah. I know," she said sitting up. "I just feel awkward going to your fansigns. You know." She watched as he gathered a change of clothes and set them on the bed. He sat down and pulled her next to him on the edge of the bed. 

"You hoping in the shower?" Nia asked, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him, pinning him down.

"Yeah. Its been a long day. I'm feeling a little dirty."

"Dirty huh?"

"Not like that, you little freak. Although, I wouldn't mind if we did something a bit later," he said winking and sitting up. He started towards the bathroom, but Nia pulled him back down.

"But what if I wanted it now?" she said kissing him on the lips. Slowly, she trailed down, kissing his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. There she focused before she continued down, sliding her hands down, unbuttoning his shirt and starting down his chest. Groaning, Bambam grabbed her hands and pushed her back onto the bed. 

"Well then, you're going to have to wait," he whispered in her ear. As he walked to the bathroom, Nia got up and walked back to where she was watching her movies. However, by the time she had returned, Calsifer had already broken down and the movie was nearing its end. She settled back in and relaxed, quickly falling asleep by the time the movie was over, long forgetting what was waiting for her when BamBam got out of the shower. When he saw her, he smiled to himself and covered her with a blanket. He understood how tired she was. It was amazing how she kept up with herself and him too. Nia was always on top on things at home and at work and hardly had time to pamper herself. He decided that he would spend tomorrow treating her and began planning their day, which would start off where they had left off before he got in the shower.

***********************************************************************************************

Nia woke confused. She couldn't remember falling asleep. Looking down, she noticed that she was carefully tucked into bed. She also noticed that she was naked. She definitely didn't remember that. 

"So you're awake, huh?"

Nia looked up and saw BamBam by the doorway.

"Yea... Did you take my clothes off?" she asked, lifting up the blanket as if showing proof.

"Isn't that what you wanted, you slut? Why would a whore like you need clothes? Its better to stop wasting money," BamBam retorted, walking towards her.

"What the hell? What has gotten..," she trailed off as BamBam grabbed her neck and lightly squeezed.

"Shut your dirty mouth. From now own only open it when its useful. Better yet," he unzipped his pants and sat on the bed. "Get to work."

Nia, catching what was going on, slowly got out of bed and down on her knees. She pulled them down and lifted his dick towards her mouth, pausing to meet his eyes. Her tongue trailed from his base to head, her eyes never leaving his. His eyelids lowered and his head tilted to the side as she took him into her mouth and began pulling him into her mouth, slightly down her throat, using her tongue to put a little pressure. As he began moaning, she felt herself become wetter. Even more so when he placed his hand on the top of her head, slightly gripping her hair, and began guiding her head on him. Nia could feel him tense and prepared herself. Soon after, his movements stuttered and she felt his release himself down her throat. His grip on her hair tightened. She relaxed her throat, swallowing when necessary and able. When he was done, she slowly let him fall out of her mouth, trailing her tongue as she went. He shivered. She sat kneeling, hands on thighs, waiting for him.

"Get on the bed. Arms to your side and don't you dare move."

Nia lay on the bed eagerly, arms stiff at her side and legs relaxed. She watched as BamBam removed the rest of his clothes and crawled on the bed towards her. Looking into her eyes, he slowly parted her legs and lowered his head. Nia impatiently moved her hips closer. He lifted his head.

"I thought told you not to move. Someone's an eager little slut aren't they? I think I might have to teach you a lesson," he said lowering his head even slower. He began trailing his lips up her thighs, stopping before he hit the mark. Nia moaned.

"Are you gonna be a good little whore?" he asked. Nia nodded her head, afraid to speak in case another moan came out.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. I said 'Are you gonna be a good little whore?'" he said slowly inserting a finger into Nia. She let out a small gasp.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked bringing in another finger.

"Yes, sir."

BamBam lowered his mouth and dragged his tongue along her clit, pulling it in and sucking as he slowly dragged his fingers out and slammed them back in. Nia's hips bucked and BamBam sucked sharply.

"I said don't move," he said, dragging another moan out of her. Nia tried her best to restrain herself, holding her breath and tensing her muscles until she was almost at her peak. Just as she was about to tip over, BamBam moved from her, enticing a sigh.

"Patience," he said readying himself at her entrance. He carefully began to push himself in, making sure not to go to fast, but slow enough to where Nia could feel every movement. As he pulled out some, Nia grabbed the sheets and braced herself. Shortly after, he began pumping himself into her, making sure he hit an angle that brushed her g-spot. She could barely keep herself together, closing her eyes and rolling her head side to side. Just as she was about to combust, BamBam picked up her legs and dragged them up and towards him, pumping even harder. Nia let out a scream as she reached her peak and he kept going. She began clutching at him, trailing her nails down his back. At last, he released into her and stopped moving. They didn't move, just stayed in that position, holding each other and sharing heavy breaths. A while later, he slowly pulled out of her and reached into the draw next to the bed to reveal a towel and water. he carefully cleaned Nia and helped her sit up, handing her a bottle of water.

"What's gotten into you this early?" Nia asked, still catching her breath.

"You. I can tell you're stressed, so I wanted to give you a good day."

"Well, thank you. I didn't know I looked that tense," she said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet," he explained. " There's more where that came from. After you get out the shower, your breakfast and a shopping trip awaits."

Nia smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I love you."

"I know," he said walking out into the kitchen.


End file.
